


A story I couldn't see

by HwaSchi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author!Seonghwa, Childhood Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Loneliness, Love Letters, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mingi is a sweet boy, Sad Park Seonghwa, Seonghwa is oblivious, music student!Hongjoong, swelling in the past, this is just really sad, use of metaphores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaSchi/pseuds/HwaSchi
Summary: "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"Seonghwa just smiled and nodded. He didn't even notice the affectionate look in his friend's eyes as he looked back up into the night sky.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

"I dont know, Hongjoong, I feel like we don't talk anymore. We're distancing us from each other and I hate that.“

"I'm sorry, I'm just very busy...“

Seonghwa released a deep sigh and closed his eyes while rubbing his forehead in order to get rid of his headache. Hongjoong moved away three months ago because of his job. Music had always been Hongjoong's life. He started composing in middle school, even studied music at a university and finally he got a job in a rather small music company. Seonghwa was more than happy for him and he knew that he could start a great carrier from where he was standing but he couldn't help but feel lonely since Hongjoong left. 

Seonghwa was a pretty famous author. Even though he had only published two books yet, people seemed to love his work and his name became known pretty quickly.  
Seonghwa had written a few poems he never published. Only Hongjoong was allowed to read them and the smaller always told Seonghwa how amazing his work was. Seonghwa had to smile at his memories of when they were sitting in silence in Seonghwa's rather small, wooden house, the smell of burned wood from the fireplace lingering in the air and Hongjoong reading his newest poems while Seonghwa himself continued writing. He cheerished those moments the most. He didn't know why but whenever the younger was around he felt like he could write the best. It has always been like that and it would probably be always like that.

Since Hongjoong moved away Seonghwa had difficulties with getting anything done. He blamed it on missing his small ball of sunshine and that it would go away eventually. It wasn't like he had a writer's block anyways so he was sure he'd find some inspiration soon. Right now he was sitting in his living room infront of the warming fireplace, cuddled up in a blanket and a coffee in his left hand while his right hand held his phone.  
He sometimes did that with Hongjoong. Just cuddling with Hongjoong in total silence in winter.  
The thought of Hongjoong being beside him made Seonghwa sigh once more but he focused back on the call he was on.

"I know, I just miss you...“

"I miss you too, Seonghwa.“

"Are you maybe free this weekend? Even if you are busy I could take some time off and come see you? It'd be the first time in three months-“

"I'm sorry, I have to go.“

And with that Hongjoong ended the call. Without a goodbye.  
Seonghwa should be used to used to it by now. Everytime he tried to reach out to Hongjoong the ther just cut him off and blamed it on having too much to do. Seonghwa understood and he wanted Hongjoong to fulfill his dream and for that he had to work hard but... he just missed him. So much.

Seonghwa decided to distract himself and went to his favourite room. The old wood creaked as he stepped into his own small library. It was the biggest room of his house and he decided to store all his books there. Seonghwa loved every single one of his books and even though he didn't read them often he made sure to always free them from any dust that settled on them.  
The author's gaze wandered around the room. Except for bookshelves there was a single armchair standing in the corner of the room. It was an old one but Seonghwa thought it fit quite well to the aesthetic of the room. 

Slowly, he sat down in the old chair and closed his eyes for a second. He knew his headache wasn't going to fade any time soon.  
As he opened his eyes again he looked at the bookshelf which held the books he probably loved the most. Fifteen books stood there, in the upper part of the shelf. Every one of them was a gift by Hongjoong. He bought him a book every year for his birthday.

It all started when Seonghwa moved into the house next to Hongjoong's and they started to play together whenever they were free. Half a year after, it was Seonghwa's ninth birthday and the only friend he wanted to invite was his neighbor Hongjoong. That day Hongjoong gifted him a book. He didn't even know why he was so happy about a single book since it probably wasn't even Hongjoong who chose it but his parents. Nevertheless Seonghwa was absolutely delighted as he saw the book.  
He smiled at the memory of him begging his parents to read it out for him as a bed time story every single night. That book was definitly his favourite back then. 

Shortly before his next birthday the young boy told Hongjoong how he started to really like books. Hongjoong who was still nine at that time just grinned brightly. "Seonghwa, imagine you'll be a famous author in the future!“  
That was the time when he started getting really interested in literature.

On Seonghwa's tenth birthday Hongjoong gifted him a book again. This time though, it wasn't a childrensbook. It was a book about literature which was definitely not suitable for children at the age of ten but Hongjoong begged his parents to buy it for Seonghwa.  
Just as the year before, Seonghwa was absolutely gleeful about his new book.  
But as Seonghwa started to read the book the same evening he realized he didn't understand a thing. It was obviously way too difficult for a ten year old to read.

The next day Hongjoong skipped over to Seonghwa's house after lunch and rung the doorbell.  
Seonghwa's mother opened the door and invited the small boy inside, telling him that her son was upstairs in his room. Hongjoong sent her a bright smile and ran up the stairs and politely knocked on his friend's door before entering.  
Seonghwa was sitting on his bed with his new book on his lap. As he heard someone enter he looked up but instead of smiling when he saw Hongjoong he looked troubled. Hongjoong immediately hopped on Seonghwa's bed and sat in front of him.  
"What's wrong?“

"Joongie... I... I can't read the book you bought me. It's so hard!“  
It was the look on his face that made clear that he was genuinely sorry about not being able to read his newest book.  
Hongjoong just shrugged and raised his small hand to pat Seonghwa's head.  
"It's alright! I wanted to pick out something difficult for you so you'd have a challenge! If you practice you'll be the bestest reader in the whole world! And then you'll be the bestest author as well!“  
Hongjoong's bright smile brought a smile to Seonghwa's lips as well. He quickly nodded his head.  
"Okay I'll practice and make you proud, Joongie!“

And he did. He practiced a lot with his parent's help, with the teacher's help and soon he was able to read out his gifted book to Hongjoong when they were playing together. 

The parents of both boys were surprised about how their kids were fine with just reading with each other for hours without getting tired or bored of it.

As Seonghwa thought about it that never changed. They were fine as long as they had each other.  
The small smile stayed on Seonghwa's lips as he carefully put his fingertips on the spine of the book and let his fingers glide over the other thirteen books' spines. He would never throw one of them away. Not even the childrensbook. All of the fifteen books he got from Hongjoong were engraved with pure memories of his childhood along with Hongjoong.

Until Hongjoong moved away Seonghwa had never really realized how much he needed Hongjoong in his life.  
He was his best friend and family after all.

Again, a sigh escaped his lips as he took a step back from the bookshelf to let his eyes wander over it before walking out of the room and shutting the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small fanfiction will probably have about three chapters.  
> It's slightly inspired by the kdrama 'Romance is a bonus book' and I had this story idea after listening to the song 'A story I couldn't see' by Jannabi so please check that out :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and look forward to the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been five months since Hongjoong moved away now. Seonghwa had never felt this bad in his entire life. It was like a piece of him was missing and Hongjoong was just distancing himself more and more from Seonghwa. It's been two weeks since he and Hongjoong had talked last. Of course Seonghwa tried sending messages but he was left on read. Even though Hongjoong was busy it hurt Seonghwa that he obviously wasn't worth the other's time anymore.  
They started to grow apart.

Since yesterday Hongjoong didn't even read his messages anymore. Seonghwa couldn't help but feel lost.  
In addition to that he definitely had a writer's block which mad ethe whole situation a lot worse. He couldn't get anything done at all. His publishing company told him to take some time off to get his mind off of things but even that didn't help. He went out with his friend Yeosang a few times to get coffee and he really enjoyed that but deep within he couldn't help but stress about his writer's block.  
It was new to him. He never had the problem about finding inspiration, never had the problem about finding the right words to write. He said that was thanks to Hongjoong encouraging him about reading books and become an author when he was younger.  
Hongjoong... should he try calling him tonight again?

He thought about Yeosang's words: "If he just shuts you off you shouldn't run after him. If you would still mean something to him he'd visit you even if he's busy."

Yeosang knew how close Hongjoong and Seonghwa were for a long time. He knew about Seonghwa's writer's block and how he missed him. But he told him to let Hongjoong go if he didn't show interest in his once best friend anymore. But Seonghwa couldn't bare the thought of never being able to sit infront of the stove again while drinking a hot chocolate all cuddled up in a blanket with Hongjoong. It hurt. 

The young author looked at his phone and just as he was about to reach for it it started ringing. He stoppped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide.  
It was Hongjoong.  
Seonghwa didn't even realize how his heart started beating faster as he quickly grabbed the phone to accept the call. „Hongjoong?“

"U-uhm hi... Is this Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa's heart stopped. This wasn't Hongjoong.  
"Yes..? Who is this and why are you calling from Hongjoong's phone?"

The person cleared his throat before speaking.

"Th-this is Mingi... I'm H-hongjoong's friend."  
Seonghwa remembered the name. Hongjoong had told him about the new friend, Mingi, he made there when he had moved. His voice sounded rough and quiet. He sounded like he had been crying.

"Oh... okay? Where is Hongjoong then? Why are you calling?"  
Seonghwa would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Why would that Mingi just randomly call him after Hongjoong didn't even read his messages from two days ago? Were they drunk? At 11am? Probably not...

"He's... he's in the hospital."

"HE WHAT?! Which one is he in?! I'm coming over immediately, what happened?!"  
Seonghwa's heart started racing at the thought of Hongjoong having a car crash or something similar. That was also the reason why he hadn't answered his messages the past two days. Was he alright? Would he be okay?  
The young author immediately jumped up and ran towards his front door to grab his car keys before he-

"He stopped breathing."

Seonghwa froze. 

>"H-he what?"

Mingi was joking right? Or he misheard him. There was no possibility that Hongjoong just... stopped breathing. 

"The c-cancer made him stop breathing this morning."

Cancer?  
Seonghwa felt like his head was under water. He didn't understand a single thing Mingi said. He had probably just misheard him. There was no way Hongjoong was dead. Dead at the cause of cancer.  
He swallowed down the lump in his throat and let out a breathy laugh.  
"Y-you're joking right? Haha... Hongjoong doesn't have cancer. He never had. W-why would he just stop breathing because of-"

"Seonghwa, I'm really sorry... but he has had cancer for 6 years now. He just... he didn't want to tell you. He didn't want you to worry so he told me to... t-to call you... after he left us."  
It was obvious how hard Mingi was trying to hold himself back so he wouldn't break into tears. But Seonghwa couldn't care about that at that moment. His own eyes were filled with tears which were about to spill but he just wasn't able to process what Mingi was telling him. Hongjoong has had cancer for 6 years now and he had never told him? He had never told him that he'd eventually die?  
He couldn't and didn't want to believe that. It just wasn't right. 

"M-Mingi you have to be joking... Hongjoong would have told me if he had cancer!"

The silence on the other side of the phone broke his heart. It made him realize that Mingi was indeed not joking at all. He tried to order his thoughts but everything was running and swinging around him. Seonghwa quickly leaned onto his wall for support and looked down at his feet through his blurred vision. A tear fell. Seonghwa slapped his own hand over his mouth in order to try and cover up his crying.

"I'm so sorry. He told me he tried to distance himself from you so it wouldn't hurt so bad."

Suddenly a heartwrenching sob could be heard from Seonghwa before he let out a pained whimper as his headache returned. Sliding down the wall he hid his face behind his arms obviously trying to hold back his tears.

Mingi himself was fighting too, his voice sounding even quieter now.  
"He said he was sorry before he..."

At that moment the dam fell and Seonghwa broke into a loud set of crying, his mind finally having realised that everything Mingihad told him was true. It didn't take long until Mingi's cries could be heard as well, both not knowing each other but both sharing the same pain. Even though Seonghwa didn't know how well Mingi knew his Hongjoong, he was sure that they were close considering that Mingi was the one who called him.  
He felt nothing but bad. He felt kind of betrayed as well. How could Hongjoong not tell him about his cancer? 

Seonghwa wasn't able to grasp a clear thought, all he could do was crying. He's been waiting all that time for Hongjoong to come back but instead of being able to welcome him back into his arms he had to learn that his childhood best friend...had died.  
The thought of Hongjoong wanting to distance himself from his best friend so it wouldn't hurt Seonghwa that much only made him want to cry harder. It all made sense now. Hongjoong distanced himself on purpose in order to protect Seonghwa's feelings.  
The sobbing didn't stop as his heart yearned for Hongjoong. The only person who understood him like no one else, the only person who was able to calm him down and make him feel comfortable. That person was gone now and Seonghwa hadn't even seen him in five whole months.  
All his heart was able to feel was pure pain. He didn't even know how long he sat there with Mingi on the phone without speaking but crying his heart out.

Even during the night he wasn't able to sleep. Cries filled his bedroom while the moon spent some of his light for the poor boy. Slowly Seonghwa raised his head feeling the moonlight shine right onto him. It was as if it was trying to comfort him. And the moon was so, so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, this was short but pure pain. Please don't leave yet, the next and last chapter will be the longest and will explain everything. I hope you look forward to it! Stay healthy and take care of yourselves!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa finds a letter from Hongjoong and realizes a thing he should've noticed sooner.

The next day Seonghwa stood up early to drive to Hongjoong's town to meet up with Mingi. Besides not having slept he was absolutely exhausted. He spend the whole night crying and thinking about if he could have done anything to change what had already happened. He probably wasn't supposed to drive in that state but he couldn't care less.  
The meeting with Mingi was mostly quiet. Both of them looked pale, probably because of the lack of sleep. They didn't even talk about what had happened since they both felt like it would only make things worse so they were only trying to distract themselves. The young author even learned that Mingi loved the books he had published and that he had read them dozen of times.  
However Seonghwa just forced a smile upon his face as he couldn't really feel happy. Mingi seemed like a lovable young man but Seonghwa just wasn't in the right headspace to make friends. 

It was already late in the evening when Seonghwa decided to speak up. They were on their way back to Mingi's apartment, where they had met.  
"I want to see him."  
Suddenly Mingi stopped and turned around to face Seonghwa. He immediately knew who he was talking about and kind of wanted to protest since he knew that Hongjoong had distanced himself for a reason. He knew it would just hurt Seonghwa to see the boy's body but he knew it wasn't fair for the other to reject his want of seeing his best friend after half a year. It was too cruel to say no.

Hongjoong's body was still in the hospital. Upon Mingi's wish they had moved him into a different room. But as both men arrived infront of that door Seonghwa suddenly felt scared. He wasn't sure anymore wether he was able to look at him or not. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob but he hesitated. His eyes were glued to the ground as he let his hand sink down again. "Can you open the door?"  
His voice sounded small. It almost sounded like he wanted to turn around and run away but he stayed. Even though he knew what he was going to encounter himself with and that it would hurt. But he couldn't bear leaving Hongjoong just like that.  
So Mingi just nodded and slowly opened the door for Seonghwa to let him in.  
The older took a deep breath before stepping inside. He raised his head and his gaze met the lifeless body of the person he cared for the most.  
It didnt even take a second until tears started flowing down Seonghwa's cheeks once more. He felt like someone had wrapped something around his throat, tying it together. He wasn't able to breath proberly. 

Without having to think about it he stumbled forward and grabbed Hongjoong's cold hand. Normally his hands were so warm. How were they so cold right then?  
Seonghwa's knees gave out under him and he fell to the floor by Hongjoong's side, still holding onto his hand harshly as if he'd slip away if he didn't. 

"H-hongjoong-" Seonghwa sounded so small, so broken but still filled with so much hope. He knew Hongjoong wouldn't come back but he couldn't help but still hope for him to. "Please"  
He choked on a sob as he raised his shaking hand to put it on the younger boy's chest. He knew it was impossible but he wanted to feel Hongjoong's heartbeat one last time. Wanted to see him smile one last time. Wanted to hear his giggle which made his day so much brighter just one last time.  
His chest was just as cold as his hand. It wasn't moving up and down as it normally would and when Seonghwa layed his head on his chest during one of their cuddling sessions. His heart didn't beat. That body infront of him was just an empty shell.  
Hongjoong was gone.  
"H-Hongjoong, please come back. Dont-... don't leave me. We still wanted to experience so much together, didn't we? We-... we wanted to grow up together... Y-You wanted to be there with me when I get the first price for one of my books. Y-You told me you'd be there for me when I... when I need you... So where are you know, huh?"  
Mingi stood behind Seonghwa and put a hand on his shoulder. "Seonghwa-"

"Why did you never tell me?! I would've been there for you if you just stayed b-by my side! H-Hongjoong, you're such an idiot!"

"...I- I miss you so much"  
Seonghwa's fingers were cramping as he tugged on the dead body's clothes. Oh how Seonghwa wished he'd just wake up and take him into his warm embrace like he normally would when he cried. But his body remained lifeless.  
"I told you I'd look after you but how am I able to do that when you just leave?!"  
Seonghwa's own weeping then broke him off.

......................................................................................

"Hongjoong, watch out!!"  
Seonghwa ran onto the street to push the smaller boy away just in time before the car could hit the both of them. Both boys were panting heavily and watched the car drive off.  
The older quickly turned to look at Hongjoong and put a hand on his head, eyeing him to see if he was hurt anywhere.  
"Are you alright? You can't just run after the ball like that! That car could've killed you!"  
the small boy teared up at Seonghwa's scolding.  
"I'm sorry, Hyung"  
Seonghwa quickly shook his head. He didn't want to make his favourite boy cry. He ruffled his hair and smiled.  
"Don't cry, Joongie, nothing happened after all."  
Seonghwa stood up and extended his hand towards Hongjoong to help him stand up.  
"But Seonghwa hyung, your knee is bleeding... th-that's my fault isn't it?"  
Seonghwa looked down at his knee, realizing that his knee was bleeding indeed. He didn't feel the pain so he just shrugged. "It's nothing, just promise me you'll never do that again, okay?"  
Hongjoong nodded quickly and Seonghwa held out his pinky.  
"I'll always look after you, Joongie."

......................................................................................

That night Seonghwa slept over at Mingi's since the boy was too scared of the older having a car accident while driving with that state of mind he was in right then.  
Though after Seonghwa got home he locked himself up, not picking up Yeosang's or his parent's calls, not even eating or drinking.  
Seonghwa felt like he was in a deep, dark hole. If he had felt bad before because Hongjoong didn't answer his text, he felt even worse now. He just couldn't explain how all that had happened and why Hongjoong chose to suffer alone instead of just telling Seonghwa. It would have been easier like that, no? 

Two days after, Yeosang took matters into his own hands and went over to visit Seonghwa. If he didn't pick up his calls he'd just come over personally to make sure he was alright. As simple as that.

A knock on his front door made Seonghwa stir. He was in some kind of light sleep so it was easy for him to wake up to the loud banging on the door.  
"Seonghwa, I swear to god, open up!"  
The author knew it was Yeosang but didn't move. He had no energy to stand up.  
"Please Seonghwa, I know it's hard but think about Hongjoong! He wouldn't want you to shut yourself out like that!"

Silence.

"At least eat and drink something please..."

Silence.

"Distract yourself. We could go to the library so you can pick out a new book to read."

Library. That made Seonghwa listen up. Reading was always able to relax him. Hongjoong told him to read when he was feeling down. Seonghwa slowly sat up and looked at the door of his bedroom.

"We worry about you Seonghwa... please call me."  
With that Seonghwa heard footsteps walk away. He felt guilty for making Yeosang and his family worry. Maybe Yeosang was right. Maybe he should go and make himself a sandwich. Hongjoong wouldnt want him to starve.  
His gaze slowly wandered down to his belly while he put a hand on it. He was hungry.  
With a sigh the ravenette painfully pealed the blanket off of himself and stood up. His vision suddenly got blurry and Seonghwa had to wipe his tears before walking downstairs to his kitchen.  
While he was making himself a sandwich his thoughts were empty. He didn't even realise how his feet dragged him towards the room full of books after he had eaten.  
As he came back to reality he found himself standing infront of fifteen certain books which were now slightly dusted. His favourite books... from Hongjoong.  
He couldn't help but tear up again but he tried to pull himself together and slowly raised his hand to pick out the newest book he got from Hongjoong.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat he carefully pulled it out of the shelf to look at it when something, what had been placed between the books, fell down.

The ravenette looked at the ground realizing that the object that fell down was a letter. A letter in a dark red envelope. Without thinking he bent down to pick up the envelope to look at it further.  
As he turned it around he saw that in the top right corner was a number. It was the number 13 and some words were neatly written underneath. 'For my dear Seonghwa' it said.

Without doubt this was Hongjoong's handwriting. 

Seonghwa's hands started shaking as he started opening the envelope. He cautiously pulled out the letter and started reading.

“Dear Seonghwa,  
You probably havent found the other twelve letters yet. I don't know if I'm glad or disappointed about that.  
Anyway, this is my thirteenth and probably last letter to you. The last time I was at the doctor's he told me I'd still have a year. I have realized that that is too little time for the things I still want to experience with you and too little time for all the things I want to tell you.  
I've made a decision and I think it's the best for both of us. I know it will be hard leaving you but I hope to exempt you from any bad grief.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just couldn't bare the thought of distressing you with my problems and hardships.  
Seonghwa, you are the most beautiful and impressive person I've ever met and I'm glad to be able to call you my best friend and a part of my family. Thank you so much for being by my side.  
I truly don't deserve you.  
Please don't cry when I'm gone. I wish you all the happiness that I'm not able to give you if I stay with you before I take my leave from this world.  
In this life we're not destined to be together. But I'll be waiting for you my next life and the life after.

The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

Love,  
Your Hongjoong“

By the end of the letter Seonghwa was a crying mess as he finally realized that there was something he had never seen all those years Hongjoong and him spent together. Hongjoong had told him before. It was about three years ago when they were stargazing together. It was the first time they went camping together without their parents. They were around the age of 16. It was probably 2am when Hongjoong grabbed his hand and told him: „The moon is beautiful, isn't it?“  
Seonghwa just smiled and nodded. He didn't even notice the affectionate look in his friend's eyes as he looked back into the night sky. How did he never notice? How did he never understand?...  
And on top of that Hongjoong suffered alone all this time just to spare Seonghwa the grief of his disease.

......................................................................................

Seonghwa came home running from school just tossing his bagback inside before skipping over to Hongjoong's house and knocking. The smaller boy immeditely opened the door as if he had been waiting for his best friend to come home from school. They were still young but Seonghwa was a class above Hongjoong and liked to talk about the things he had learned in school to impress Hongjoong. The smaller always listened carefully when Seonghwa told him about the newest math calculation he learned or about how he got a good grade again.This time he wanted to tell Hongjoong about a new phrase he learned in school.

As soon as Hongjoong opened the door he hugged the smaller boy and stepped inside.  
They both settled down in Hongjoong's room before Seonghwa began speaking proudly.  
"You know, we talked about how to say I love you in japanese today.“  
"Oh I wanna know too!“

Seonghwa smiled and nodded. "There was this one teacher whose student translated the english phrase “I love you“ literally into japanese. But the teacher then said that japanese people don't say it like that. He said that japanese people say “The moon is beautiful, isn't it?“ instead of “I love you“! Don't you think that's super beautiful, Joongie?“

Hongjoong quickly nodded with a bright smile. “You know you should use that in one of your books later when you're an author!“

And Seonghwa smiled as well. “ I will.“

......................................................................................

It's been two months now. Seonghwa and Yeosang sat in front of each other in their favourite café, both drinking a hot chocolate to warm up from the cold outside. Christmas was coming up and both of them were out to buy some presents for their family and friends. They were taking a small break, both sitting in silence until Seonghwa decided to break it.  
“I had a book with me. An old one.“

Yeosang looked up at that and raised a brow.  
“An old one? What was the name of it?“

Seonghwa smiled slightly at his thoughts.  
“Since it was a great book I always took it with me and often read it whenever I felt lonely, tired or empty. I knew every line by heart. But then it started getting a bit weird.“

“Suddenly?“

“Yeah. When I read phrases I have marked, I started to wonder why I have even marked them in the first place. It was definitely the book I've read before but suddenly I started noticing a few lines I've never seen... And now I know that there were lines which I just skipped and never read. It was like I was reading a whole new book.“

“Is it possible that you, as the reader, changed your mind?“

“Me?“

“Yeah. The book is still the same, Seonghwa. You just changed and that makes you look at the book with different eyes.“

Seonghwa took a moment to think about it. Was it him who had changed? 

“That's... possible.“

“Anyways, what's the book's name?“

“Kim Hongjoong.“

Yeosang raised a brow. 

“That one part of him was the story I couldn't see.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short story! I would love to get some feedback on what you think :)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Take care and stay healthy


End file.
